


(PODFIC) Episode One: Red Vines by lorien & lucidnancyboy

by AvidReaderLady



Series: The Self Sacrficial Steve and Bucky Show [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Time, Hallucinations, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sweetness, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: Bucky was different now. He thought his Grumpy Cat t-shirt was pretty indicative of the changes, but Steve didn’t get it (even though he tried really hard). He couldn’t fault Steve for trying to be Stevie, or for getting frustrated when Bucky shut down or listened to Nine Inch Nails way too loud. But the truth of the matter was, no matter how many nostalgic candy bracelets Steve tied around Bucky’s wrist, James Buchanan Barnes was never coming back. Steve refused to give up though, and Bucky had always been a sucker for that particular pair of sappy blue eyes attached to one very persuasive punk...so, against his better judgement, he let Steve back in.But when the shit inevitably hit the fan, and Steve had to witness Sergeant Barnes' dramatic return, Bucky knew he'd fucked up. Because there were four things that every version of Bucky Barnes did over and over and over. He should put them on a goddamn refrigerator magnet; you know, as a warning to anyone who thought hanging out with Bucky was a stellar idea.THINGS BUCKY DOES BEST:1. Bucky gets captured 2. Bucky gets people killed 3. Bucky fucks shit up. 4. Bucky makes Steve fall apart.Some things never change.





	1. Licorice - Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Episode One: Red Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761339) by [Lorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien), [Lucidnancyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidnancyboy/pseuds/Lucidnancyboy). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a047z6kubm52bb5/Red_Vines_Licorice_Part_One.mp3)

Art Work for Red Vines 


	2. Licorice - Part Two

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/80exxvkh1v99c48/Red_Vines_Licorice_Part_Two.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from Hard as a Head by Nine Inch Nails: [Available on Amazon](http://amzn.to/2wAakHm). Original Release Date: March 22, 1990, Label: The Bicycle Music Company, Copyright: ℗ 1990 The Bicycle Music Company © 1989 The Bicycle Music Company

**Author's Note:**

> To Contact the Author/Artist:
> 
>  Find Lorien[on Tumblr](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/)
> 
>  Find Lucidnancyboy[on Tumblr](https://lucidnancyboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **********************************
> 
> MUSIC: "Floating Cities" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ 
> 
> Special Effects:
> 
> Title: Party Crowd  
> About: Large crowd at a party or other gathering talking about all sorts of things.  
> Uploaded: 4.24.17 | License: Attribution 3.0 | Recorded by Daniel Simion | 
> 
>  Boxing Bell Start Round  
> About: Boxing mma or wrestling bell begin or starting round sound ding once  
> Uploaded: 05.01.09 | License: Personal Use Only | File Size: 77  
> 
>  Sound of a waterfall spilling down into a river. great nature sound effects.  
> Uploaded: 07.20.10 | License: Attribution 3.0 | Recorded by Mike Koenig |


End file.
